Season One
Season One is a competitive time frame that League of Legends began hosting on July 13, 2010 in patch V1.0.0.96.Season One launches on July 13th! It marked the official kickoff of competitive League of Legends and there are some events and partnerships planned for it.Q&A with President Tryndamere Pendragon announced that the start of Season 1 was on July 13, 2010. Season 1 ended on August 23, 2011.Season One Ladder Extended!Season One Ladder to End in Late August!Season One - Update on Rewards, Timeframe During Season One, new champions were released. Champions available Champions are being rotated during seasons, including "in-season" champions, this means while you can play all the champs in normal games, there will be some Champions that won't be allowed in the ranked games: :That's a very insightful question. We thought a lot about that, and in the short term, we're going to keep releasing champions. In the longer term, as we roll out competitive seasons, our first season will include all champions, but our additional seasons will feature a reduced set of "in-season" champions. This means that -- while you can always play all champions in play -- the featured competitive mode will have a reduced set of champions that rotates periodically as we cycle through seasons. This allows us to revitalize the metagame; if a particular strategy is getting really strong, one way to make things interesting is to just change the champion rotation. And it also reduces the learning burden for someone coming in, so they don't have to learn 60 champions -- they only have to learn 35 or 40, or whatever number we determine.League of Legends Postmortem at Gamespy.com Features The following features were confirmed on the June 15 preview of the Season 1 and have been implemented since the beginning:Season One Details Revealed * Ranked games - In Season One, summoners of Level 30 will be able to indulge in the ranked game system. At launch, ranked players will be able to join one of three queues: 3v3 Premade, 5v5 Premade, or 5v5 Solo. Players will receive an individual rating for each of these queues. * Ladders - Once Ranked Play begins, players who choose to participate will have their Elo ratings displayed publicly on the League of Legends Ladder. On the ladder, players will be able to see just how they stack up against the rest of their fellow summoners. The ladder will be available on the League of Legends Community Site. * Draft Pick - Champion selection during ranked play will take on the form of a live draft. In 5v5 premade and 3v3 premade, the first phase of this draft process will provide the inviter of each team with the opportunity to ban the use of two champions. Banned champions cannot be selected for use on either team. ** After bans have been dispensed by both sides, the teams will begin the draft process. During ranked play, draft picks will be exclusive, meaning that a drafted champion will not be available for play by the opposing team. The team who received the second ban will begin the drafting process by drafting a single champion. Following that, the game will follow a 1:2:2:2:2:1 draft format for the 5v5 brackets and a 1:2:2:1 format for the 3v3 bracket. ** Through this system, players are encouraged to embrace a wider range of champions, allow for teams to effectively counter popular strategies, and develop a familiarity with their opponents and counter accordingly. Initially Draft Pick will be available both in Ranked Play and in practice games. Normal games still utilize blind pick during champion selection. * Improved Visual Styles - With the substantial renovations required to support Ranked Games, Riot decided to undergo a complete facelift of the PvP.net interface. The new look for League of Legends is "brighter, more visually appealing, and easier to use". Season One Championship- Dreamhack 2011 For more information please visit the Season One Championship page. Medals At the end of Season One, players were awarded forum medals according to their rating at the end of the season. Platinum and Gold players received the exclusive skin . * Platinum (Top 0.2%) - 1900 and above (3v3: 1700+, pre-made 5v5: 1750+): a framed summoner icon in platinum, a platinum banner in summoner profile, a platinum forum badge and a special skin for Jarvan IV. * Gold (Top 3%) - Between 1520 and 1899 (3v3: 1490-1699, pre-made 5v5: 1500-1749): a framed summoner icon in gold, a gold banner in your summoner profile, a gold forum badge and a special skin for Jarvan IV. * Silver (Top 10%) - Between 1400 and 1519 (3v3: 1410-1489, pre-made 5v5: 1410-1499): a framed summoner icon in silver and a silver banner in your summoner profile. * Bronze (Top 25%) - Between 1249 and 1399 (3v3: 1249-1409, pre-made 5v5: 1249-1409): a bronze banner in your summoner profile. In addition, all Season One veteran players received the exclusive skin . Gallery Skin Select.png Questionnaire.png Profile Page.png Pick 3.png Main24.jpg Login.jpg Ladders.jpg Cinematic trailer Season 1 Login Animation External links * Season One Feature * The Season One Championship website References Category:League of Legends pl:Sezon Pierwszy zh:Season One